Ragnaros
Character Synopsis Ragnaros the Firelord was the incredibly powerful Elemental Lord of Fire. After being summoned to Azeroth by Sorcerer-Thane Thaurissan, he took control of Blackrock Mountain and ruled there for more than two hundred years over his minions from deep inside its fiery core. Banished back to the Firelands, he aligned himself with Deathwing and Al'Akir in the effort to bring about the Hour of Twilight. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 6-C, likely higher | High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Verse: Warcraft Name: Ragnaros Gender: Male Age: Over thousands of years old Classification: Firelord, Former ruler of the Firelands, Lord of Fire, Lord of Flame, the Great Fire Elemental Spirit, Elemental Lieutenant, Elemental Lord, Demi-God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 8, so long as fire exists another one will eventually take his place, this isn't combat applicable), Large Size (Type 0 if not 1), Resurrection (If killed outside of his realm, he'll came back to it, not combat applicable either), Skilled Mace User, Fire physiology & Non-Physical to an extent, Fire Manipulation, Fire Absorption, Heat Aura, Magma Manipulation, Can peer into souls to evaluate people, Immunity and Resistence to lesser magic (Cannot be transformed, cannot be mentally manipulated or possessed and it took hundred of different spells to take him down, including arcanic, ice, water, shadow (which attack mind and soul), lightning, earth, chaos), Fire carries his will to wherever it exists, Ever increasing power. Destructive Ability: At least Island Level '(Battled for untold millenia with Al'Akir, Therazane and Neptullon, erupting volcanos through the world's crust, facing cyclones, mountains and tsunamis), likely '''higher '(Thunderaan's will is carried by the winds to the far corners of his plane, Al'Akir has ever increasing power, the same should apply to Ragnaros with fire) | Universe Level+''' (Deathwing prepared him to face the power of Tarecgosa's staff which is imbued with the power of Kalecgos, an Aspect as powerful as Nozdormu and Ysera and Ragnaros' heart was needed to contain this power, faced Cenarius) Speed: Unknown | Likely at least Relativistic Lifting Ability: At least Class 100 (Sulfuras should more or less weight like this, especially with the materials it is made of) Striking Ability: At least Island Level, likely''' higher | Universe Level+''' [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' At least Island Level', likely' ''higher | Universe Level+' Stamina: Endless (Battled in the beginning for millenia and doesn't have human limitations) Range: Island, eventually P'lanetary' if left unchecked Intelligence: One of the oldest being in the universe, must have a phenomenaly great amount of experience and most likely know perfectly how fire and the magic concerning it works. Weaknesses: Ragnaros is pure wrath and doesn't hesitate in killing his own allies if they make the slightest of mistake. Doesn't resurrect if killed in his realm, although another one will eventually take his place. His resistences and immunities may not apply when facing stronger beings, and can be banished by these last ones as it did happen with the Titan Keepers. Notable Feats: Neither Therazane's mountains, nor Al'Akir's cyclones nor Neptullon's tsunamis managed to extinguish his flames. Versions: Endless millenia ago | Cataclysm Other Attributes List of Equipment: Sulfuras Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Warcraft Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Magma Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Villains Category:Tier 3